The Maraudetts aka Cathrina and Patricia
by Nefertari Merit-En-Mut
Summary: What if James had a one year younger sister and Sirius had a same aged cousin in Gryffindor house how would that change the history of the four Marauders? Read for your self. Please R&R for this is my first HP FanFiction (Rating may change)
1. New Friends

In the first few chapters I will tell a few things from Patricia's first school year at Hogwarts and how the Marauders came to be.

For a girl at the age of 10, who never was out in the crowded public of London that much. A big and crowded place like Kings Cross could be terrifying. The loud noises and the incoming trains although were not the only frightening thing about Kings Cross. Kings Cross was an old Train Station. The old cream coloured stones that already started o brick, the high wall which was full of Birds, mostly ravens and pigeons and the noises that echoed in the halls only helped creating that frightening atmosphere. The little girl walking along at her parents side looked around totally frightened. She watched around all those people where taller and older than her. When they reached the platforms 9 and 10 the girl finally saw some children. "Mommy, when will we get to Platform 9 ¾?" the small girl asked. Suddenly a boy in front of her stopped. "We're nearly there Cat. We only have to go through that wall then we see the Train." The boy who obviously was the girl's brother said. The Boy suddenly ran through the wall between Platform 9 and 10. The girl got scared again, but then her parents firmly grabbed her by the Hand and ran with her through the wall as well. Suddenly many children and their parents were standing on the platform waving goodbye. There was a huge Red Train with the sign "Hogwarts Express" on it. "James! Wait for us. We want to say goodbye to you!" the girl's mother yelled after the boy. He came back hugged and hugged all of them. When he wanted to leave his sister ran to him again hugged him and bagged him not to go, because she would miss him very much. "Hey Cat, next year this time, it's your turn to drive with that train the first time, and we'll be together all year. I promise." James said and hugged his sister. "Sweet little sister you have there." A boy said to him. "Oh, thank you. Are you a first year as well?" James asked. "Yeah I am. My name is Sirius by the way." The Boy looked very good in Cathrina's opinion. He had almost black Hair that hung into his eyes and his brown eyes twinkled as she looked into them. Somehow he remembered her on James. That mischievous way that boy just grinned was the same way James did it when ever he pranked at someone. "Hi My name is James. And that is my little sister Cathrina. She will go into Hogwarts next year." He said an Sirius smiled at Cathrina. Suddenly a black haired girl appeared next to Sirius. "Oh yeah, this is my cousin Patricia. She is a first year too." Sirius introduced his cousin. "Guy's I think we should get into the train. I leaves exactly at 11 o'clock so we have only ...2 minutes left." Patricia said and pulled sirius infront of her. "Bye Cat, I will owl you very often okay? And I'll be back for Christmas, so look forward to that." James said waving one last time before he got into the train with his new found friends. They went through the whole train, but all compartments were full, except from one. Only one boy was sitting there clenched into a corner with his old clothes. "Can we come in? Everywhere else is full." James asked politely. The boy looked at them. "sure if you really want to be with me in one compartment." "Why wouldn't we? It's not like you'd bite would you?" Patricia asked smiling. The boy however, didn't smile. " N-no I'don't bite, for now." A weak grin appeared on the boys face. "So why are you so alone in here?" James asked. "All the others don't like me, think I'm too ugly to talk to." "Hey if they think you're ugly, then it's their problem not yours." Sirius said seriously. "Sirius is right. You're not ugly just because you're wearing those clothes. In fact I don't see anything ugly on you. It would be ugly if your hair would by slimy as Lucius Malfoy has. And that you obviously don't. So don't be upset if someone calls you ugly." Patricia said. She sounded a lot older than she actually was. " By the way, I'm Patricia." "James." "Sirius" "My name is Remus, pleased to meet you. And thank you very much for cheering me up. You know I didn't have much contact with other kids until now." Remus said. "Well then lets practice it shall we? Let's go outside for a moment. I want to explore the train." Sirius said. "But aren't we supposed to stay in our compartments?" Remus asked hesitating on standing up. "So? Here are no adults. Who wants to check if we follow the rules?" Sirius asked. James and Patricia just nodded so Remus stood up and all went up the train. When they came to the toilets suddenly the door opened and a boy fell out. "Hey!" Sirius said as he and the boy fell on the floor. "I-I'm very sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to hurt you." The boy said and ran back into his compartment. Suddenly someone came. "What are you four doing here? You should be in your compartments. " W-we didn't know about that, we're first years you know. And by the way we had to go to toilet." Sirius said. "All four of you together?" the older boy asked. "No I have to go to the girl's room and they to the boys room of course, we know about that." Patricia said. "Don't play me like a fool. I'm Prefect! You can call yourself lucky that you're not already sorted, or your houses would just have lost points." The tall guy said. "And what house are you in. I bet you wouldn't take points from your own house would you?" Sirius asked provocating the much older student. "Of course not. I want Slytherin to win the house cup this year. Not this filthy Mudblood house Gryffindor." The guy said and another guy came out of the compartment. "Hey McNare, are you teasing first years again? Should I help?" a blond haired guy asked. Then he looked at Patricia. "Oh look she would be an excellent Slytherin. Her black Hair her beautiful face. Just perfect." He said going around Patricia. "Leave her alone!" Sirius yelled he didn't fear that guy. "And who are you?" "That is my filthy cousin Sirius Black, he hates our ways Lucius there's no way on changing his mind. His mother tried by beating the crap out of him, but it didn't help." A Blond girl said stepping out of the compartment. "No body asked you Black!" McNare snared at her. "Really? You are Sirius Black? I wanted to meet you since Narzissa here told me about you. I couldn't believe a Black changing sites, but yes here is the prove. Strutting around with a Potter and that Lupin guy. And you girl, what do you have to do with him? I can help you turn to the better site if you want to. By the way, I'm Lucius Malfoy." He said smiling at her. "So, do you want to join us in our compartment?" Lucuis asked stretching his hand out for helping Patricia into his compartment. "No thank you I'd rather stay with my REAL cousin Sirius, for I can't call Narcissa a REAL cousin. She is too … ugly to be related with me." Patricia said looking at Narcissa who glared at her as if she wanted to kill her. McNare and Malfoy grinned. "So you must be Patricia Phillips right? Yeah you must be, you obviously can't be a Weasley, because you have no red hair, so there's only one part of the Black family left that stands against the opinions of the noble Salazar Slytherin." "NOBLE? ARE YOU NUTS? Slytherin was …" Sirius started but Patricia pulled him away, she didn't want to pull off a fight the first time they drove to Hogwarts. So the four friends went back to their compartment without saying a word. When they got in it Sirius just stared at Patricia like the other two boys. "That guy … he checked you out!" Sirius said shocked. "What?" Patricia asked stunned. "That Malfoy guy checked you out! He even looked at your ass and breasts!" "It's not like there is something that he could check out at the point were my breasts should be Sirius!" Patricia said. Suddenly James and Remus looked exactly to that point. Patricia immediately put her hands up so that both boys couldn't see anything. "HEY!" she looked at Remus and James for a moment and they looked around as if they'd done nothing. "Okay … well what house would you like to get in?" Remus asked. "Gryffindor for me" "Yeah me as well." "The same here. And you?" "Well Gryffindor aswell." Remus said and all laughed. So they all had something in common. Suddenly a girl entered the compartment. "You should change to your school uniform we should be at Hogwarts anytime now." "It is appropriate to introduce himself before telling other people what they should do." Sirius said smirking at the really beautiful girl. "Well I'm sorry. I'm Johanna Longbottom. My brother Frank is Prefect and he asked me to tell all first years like me to put on their things." She explained. "Okay. To be polite. My name is Sirius Black." "Remus Lupin." "James Potter." "Patricia Phillips. Nice to meet you, Johanna. Please sit down with us for a little while." Johanna sat down and they talked about what they expect from Hogwarts and what they already know about it. "Well I know, that the sealing of the great hall is jinxed so it looks like the sky outside." All looked at Remus astonished that he knew that. "How do you know?" Johanna asked. "Don't tell me you haven't read 'Hogwarts: A History'" Remus looked at all the others. Their expressions told him they hadn't. "Well you should. There are written many things. For example how the four founders builded the school and what they wanted from the students that came into their houses. That's how I decided I wanted to be in Gryffindor, even though the hat might sort me into Ravenclaw." Remus explained, but there was no time for the others to ask why, because the train stopped. They all got our of the train. "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" a voice shouted. Patricia searched for the origin of that voice and when she saw it she stood still. There was a gigantic man right in front of her. "Ya don't need to be frightened, I won't bite ya. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but just call me Hagrid." The man said looking down at Patricia. "I-I'm not scared Hagrid." Patricia said. Sirius ran into her and looked up at Hagrid and reacted just like Pat had a few minutes ago. "You don't need to be frightened Sirius, that's Hagrid." Patricia said acting as if she hadn't been afraid at her first meeting with Hagrid. "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY" Hagrid screamed again and all first years went with him to the lake where boats were waiting to bring them across the lake.

When they arrived an old woman was standing on the stairs as if she had waited for the first years. "Hello I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. For you came to Hogwarts the first time, I will tell you that you soon will be sorted into your houses. Your house is likewise your family for the time being here. You will win or lose points for your houses. By doing good things you will earn points If you break rules you will loose house points. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now please wait till I bring you into the great hall if were ready for your approaching." Then Professor McGonagall left again. "She seems really strict." Sirius said to the others. "She is Sirius, she is. She is my aunt. She can be really nice, but also terribly strict." James said.

"Well than we shouldn't prank her too bad." Sirius said smirking. "You want to prank the teachers?" a small boy asked. It was the boy that fell onto Sirius in the Hogwarts express. "I want to prank everyone once in a while." "My mom doesn't call him a Marauder for no reason." Patricia said and slapped Sirius lightly on the shoulder. "Well then from now on our group should be called 'The Marauders', because I will help Sirius prank the teachers and all the others, I hope you'll help us." As James suggested this idea, all nodded. So it was set James, Remus, Patricia and Johanna were from now on called "The Marauders".


	2. The first few month

Akantha: Thank you very much for your Review. As you see I divided this chapter into more blocks. I want to apologise for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter and this one, for my first language wasn't English.

The Marauders entered the great Hall with all the others. Everyone got nervous, even James and Sirius. "Okay, what will that hat do to us Remus?" Sirius asked. "How should I know?" "Well you're the one who read 'Hogwarts: A History'. There must be written something that explains how the hat sorts the students." "No there isn't. There's nothing about that in 'Hogwarts: A History'" Remus got even more nervous, if that would've been possible. Then Professor McGonagall read out the names. The first student to be sorted was "Anderson, Jenny." Who got a Ravenclaw. Followed by "Apoth, Michael" who got the first Slytherin. After 3 new Hufflepuffs came "Black, Sirius." Sirius steppes up and sat down on the chair. He saw all Slytherins listen up. For them it was obvious Sirius would come to them. He was a Black. All Blacks came to Slytherin. When Professor McGonagall put the hat on Sirius head Sirius heard the hats voice. "Well, a Black, normally I wouldn't hesitate sending you to Slytherin, but you're not like the others. You're more likely a GRYFFINGOR!" Sirius was relieved. The hat would've almost sent him to Slytherin, but he would never tell anyone.

The next Marauder was "Longbottom, Johanna ... GRYFFINDOR!" "Lovegood, Harold ... RAVENCLAW" "Lune, Geraldin ... SLYTHERIN" As the Girl stood up Remus got really nervous he probably would be the next and indeed "Lupin, Remus" He stepped up the three stairs sat on the chair and while Professor McGonagall was putting the hat on his head he was constantly looking at Sirius and Johanna who looked at him hoping he would come to them. "Don't worry young boy, you won't be in Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. For you it's GRYFFINDOR!" Remus stood up and saw Sirius and Johanna cheering then he really realized which house he was sorted into. "Oswald, Helena." Got a Hufflepuff and "Oswald, Larry" got a Gryffindor. "Pettigrew, Peter" whom Sirius recognized as the boy who fell on him in the train got a Gryffindor as well. "Phillips, Patricia." "Patricia go." James said and gave her a little nog. Then she realized she had been called. So she went up. "Okay, let me see. I can see some characteristics of a Black but also of the Phillips. I think you would be best in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James." James really got nervous. He was the last of the group to be sorted. What if he wouldn't get into Gryffindor? Would he and his friends be parted just by the rivalry of the houses? "Oh a Potter. And an heir of the noble Godric Gryffindor himself. It is obvious in which house you should go SYLTHERIN! No I'm just making a little joke of course you come into GRYFFINDOR and nowhere else!" For a moment James sat frozen on the chair, but when the hat said Gryffindor he was feeling even more relieved. He didn't know he was the heir of Godric Gryffindor. If he would have known earlier he would've known in which house he would have been sorted into. Why hadn't his parents told him? Was there something bad about being the heir of Godric Gryffindor. While he was thinking about why his parents never told him about Godric Gryffindor he missed all names. "Hey James look at that guy there!" Sirius said pointing at a Black haired boy standing right in front of them still waiting to be sorted.

"Snape, Severus!" When Professor McGonagall said that name the boy Sirius just had pointed at went to the chair and sat down. The hat had nearly reached his head when it already shouted "SLYTHERIN!" "I knew it! He looks like a Slytherin. So filthy and slimy ... if he would have blond hair you could think he was a brother of that Malfoy git." Sirius said and James nodded laughing. Then an old man stood up from his place. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start our wonderful feast I have to say some things. At first I want to tell everyone to stay away from the forbidden forest. And now something new for all of you. During the summer holidays a new tree got planted and I beg you not to get close to it if you don't want to die. The 'whomping willow' will beat everyone who gets too close to her, so don't try."

"That's Dumbledore, the headmaster!" Remus said astonished. "Remus we know who Dumbledore is." Patricia said. "This school is crazy. Why do they plant a tree that could kill us?" Johanna asked a bit irritated from Dumbldores' speech. "Well, there has to be something, they obviously don't want anyone to get near it, so who or what would be better for a hiding place for something important than a tree that'll kill you if you get near it." Sirius said. "Wow, that was fast thinking Sirius. Didn't expect you being that fast." Patricia said grinning. "Ha ha ha, very funny Pat, really." Then the food appeared out of nowhere and everyone began to eat. The food was delicious and all ate as much as they could. Then Frank Longbottom brought the first years up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay now I'm telling you the password. You have to remember it for the whole school year, except we change it. Without the password the Portrait won't open and you won't get into the Gryffindor common room. The password is: Augustus Divinus." The portrait swung open and the first years entered the common room. None of the older students where in it at that time. "Okay, the bedrooms of the boys are upstairs and downstairs on the right side. The bedrooms of the girls are upstairs and downstairs on the left side. You things are already brought into your new rooms. After Frank finished Sirius and James ran upstairs looking for their room. When they found it they saw that there were only 2 other beds taken. One was free. The two other beds were for Remus and that Pettigrew guy. In Patricia's room there was only one other bed taken. It was Johanna's bed. Both agreed in the thought that there would be some first years in their room next year. The girls didn't talk for a long time, for they were really tired and went to bed early. The same was in all the other rooms. No one knew if it was the long train travel or if it was a sleeping charm setup by the teachers so they would be awake early the next morning. I the morning both were woke up by the screaming of girls "What the hell is going on?" Patricia asked walking out of the room. Then she saw a few girls standing on chairs.

"T-There are rats every where." A second year said afraid. "Oh I didn't realize. So what's the problem with the rats?" "They're biting everyone!" "Well they don't bite me and Johanna and several others, so they don't bite everyone." Patricia said. "Nope. They just bite the girls that put on make-up." Sirius said smirking. Patricia had to laugh. Who else could have such an idea except of Sirius. "Sirius, put them away or you will have trouble on your first school day here." Patricia said laughing. "Oh come on! Let me have some fun!" Sirius begged but Patricia looked at him in a way that made him vanish the rats.

"I know you would prank someone sooner or later this year, but I didn't think you would do it this soon and to some of our own house." Patricia said looking seriously at Sirius. Then all went down to the great hall and ate their breakfast. In the first two lessons they had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. It was quite amusing for they tried to turn their writing feathers into pens like Muggles used them to write with ink. Patricia was the first one to manage changing her feather the next were Remus, Sirius and James all three at the same time. Then Severus Snape who already seemed to be the smartest Slytherin. Johanna got it about 10 minutes after Snape. "Well okay for Miss Phillips was the first one to manage this charm ... 10 Points for Gryffindor. 5 Points for Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape for managing it shortly after Miss Phillips." Professor McGonagall said. When Lucius and McNare heard that Gryffindor won so many points, because some of the first years were so smart, he planned on getting them into trouble, so that Gryffindor would lose points. " I bet those little smart Gryffindors wouldn't dare to brake rules and go into the forbidden forest McNare. What do you think?" Lucius asked looking at Sirius and James. "You bet we would! We just have better things to do." James said. He and Sirius went away.

James still had the thought in his mind. Why not go into the forest and show this Slytherin git he wasn't a chicken?. "Sirius, what do you think? Should we go into the forest tonight?" "I don't know. I mean it would be very cool, but don't you think that Malfoy git just told us to send a teacher near the forest tonight so the teacher would catch us and Gryffindor would lose our points again?" Sirius had a point. Of course that had been Malfoys intention. The tension between Malfoy's gang and The Marauders reached the momentarily highest point one day before the Christmas holidays. "Hey Black, do you dare going home in the holidays?" Malfoy asked Siriurs when he catched up with the Marauders, his gang following him. " I bet your parents won't take you back for the holidays." Bellatrix said which caused all of the Slytherin gang to laugh. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Even if they would take me, I wouldn't want to go back there! It's odd enough I have to go back there for the summer holidays." Sirius said. "You know Sirius, I perfectly understand your mother. If you would be my son … I would beat you a thousand times a day, just for being alive. You hang around with Mudbloods like that Pettigrew guy. And you are a Gryffindor. Oh my god I would rather kill myself than having such a son!" Patricia and Remus had difficulties to hold Sirius and James back for both of them wanted to beat the crap out those arrogant Slytherins. "You know Narzissa, I have no family except for the Phillips. They are what I could call family, because they share my opinion of a wonderful world." Sirius said glancing at Narzissa and Bellatrix.

Then the Marauders sat on the Gryffindor table for their last meal in the great hall for the year. "Well, I guess you guys go all home don't you?" Sirius asked. "I'm going to my aunt in Italy, she wanted me to visit her what about you James?" "Me? Well I'm going back to my parents and my sister." "And I'm going to Rumania with my Parents." Remus added. Then all looked at Patricia. "What's the matter?" she asked confused. "Pat you didn't listen to us did you?" James asked. Patricia nodded no. "I'm too focused on the food to turn up. I'm starving!" she said hungrily. Then the food appeared and Patricia immediately grabbed some rice and chicken and began to eat. "So what was the question?" she asked with a full mouth as the others stared at her. "We asked, where you are going in the holidays." Remus said. "I'm going to Aunt Molly with mom and Dad. We would take you with us Sirius, but you know, that their house is too small for all of us." Patricia said when Sirius looked hopefully at her. "So I'll really have to stay here, all alone." "No." James interrupted Sirius. "No what?" "No you won't be alone here, because you won't stay here, you'll come with us. Mom will be pleased to meet one of my friends." James said. Sirius looked at him like he was crazy.

"James, I can't come with you, what about the problems your family will have with me. I mean they aren't prepared to have me at your home over Christmas." James grinned. "You know what Sirius? I already asked mom a week ago. When I realized you would be all alone here with none of us to accompany you. She already said yes. So you have no other choice." Remus and Patricia started to laugh that was just how James was. He had kind of a foresight gene that helped him get everything fixed before it was actually talked about. If something popped into his mind he already did everything that it would turn our good, even if the others didn't know about it yet. The last dinner soon ended and all went to the common room. "So James … what are we going to do in the holidays at your place?" Sirius asked. "Well … I think my little sister wants to know all about Hogwarts, because she is coming next year. So this will take a bit of time. Then we could plan some pranks …" James said looking dreamy around. He seemed to see all the fun right before his inner eye. Then the boys went to their dormitory and fell asleep.


	3. Christmas Holidays with the Potters

The next morning everyone got up early to get their things packed. After breakfast all that where going home where brought to the Hogwarts express. "Well I'm looking forward on meeting your family James." Sirius said when they had found a compartment all could sit in. "You already know them." "No I don't. I've just seen them once, I can't say that I know them." James nodded at that comment. "Well James, you have a little sister right?" Patricia asked. "Yeah Cathrina. She is my little sister, even though she's just one year younger than me, she is smarter than me … she could give you a run for your money." James said smiling at Particia. "Well then she has to be really smart."

"She managed the Wingardium Leviosa Charm at the age of 4 when she first heared my mom use it. I don't know why, but she was able to use my mothers wand. Since then my mom knew she would be very smart. She read moms old school books and learned some of the easier charms." James explained. The other were staring at him like he just told them of an impossible thing. Patricia was smiling. "Yeah I learned it at the age of 4 as well. "Oh yes I remember …" Sirius said. "She once lifted up my toys so I wouldn't be able to play with them until I would let her join me." Particia laughed and began to blush.

"Well I think I'll like your sister. Perhaps she would help us prank someone." "Sirius, she's not that mischievous. She really could be a smaller Patricia, except for the hair and that she sticks to the rules a bit more than Pat." "Well, then we have to change it don't we?" Sirius asked smirking. "It wouldn't be too bad having another person putting you in your place from next year on." Remus and Patricia said. "Oh can't you be a little bit more mischievous?" "And helping you on your pranks that could get you expelled? No thank you." Patricia said and Sirius frowned. "Oh come on! It's fun! And we're not that stupid to get expelled." "I wouldn't be too sure about that" Remus said smirking.

That moment the train already stopped. "Are we there yet? This was way shorter than the ride to Hogwarts." James said a bit surprised. "James the way home is always shorter, no matter where you travel home from. Did you never notice?" Patricia asked. "No I didn't. as a matter of fact we didn't go on vacation that often." "We neither." Remus said. Then all got out of the train. Sirius was very exited to meet Mr. and Mrs. Potter, so James and Sirius hurried out of the barrier where James parents and his little sister where waiting. "James!" Cathrina yelled and ran to her bother. She hugged him lovingly and laughed. Sirius smiled at her. He had a brother, but he never welcomed him as lovingly as Cathrina had just welcomed James.

"Oh hi Sirius!" She said giving him a big smile. "Hi Cathrina." Sirius said smiling back. "So you're James best friend Sirius, pleased to meet you." James father Erik said smiling at the boy. Clarice didn't smile at him but she hugged him tightly with a laugh that melted Sirius heart. It was a laugh that said so much. A laugh that sended out so much warmth and safety as he never expected anyone to have. "Come on you two we have to get going mom ordered the house elves to make us a lovely dinner. They'll should be ready any minute. And we don't want the food to get cold now do we?" Cathrina said. James eyes shimmered and Sirius already expected a very good meal, for James eyes didn't shimmer when he saw the wonderful food in the great hall in Hogwarts.

"So you have house elfes aswell?" Sirius asked. "Yes wonderful little creatures especially Trally. She's a wonderful companion and knows how to cheer someone up and draw dark thoughts away. She was kind of my and Cathrina's Nanny when mom and dad were off to work and Aunt Minerva couldn't take us, because she was teaching at Hogwarts." James explained. Cathrina was talking to her mother about some new charm she managed for colouring her hair every colour she wants to and turn her colour to the old one. " Sirius … I planned a little prank for my neighbour. His name is Dursley. He's just and a real pain in the ass, for he's one of the nosiest people I've ever met. Every time me and Cathrina were out in the summer holidays he looked over the fence. We can't use magic though." James added. Sirius nodded he knew that they weren't supposed to use magic outside of school. Especially not, when a Muggel was looking.

When they got out of the car Erik Potter had bought a few years ago Sirius already could smell the food the house elfes were cooking. "Oh look. Little Verny is spying on us again!" Cathrina said pointing to a window. That moment the curtains closed again and James began to laugh. "He really things we can't see him. He supposes something strange to go on here, but he never saw something, that's why he watches us all the time." Cathrina said beginning to laugh. Erik opened the door an Sirius was astonished when he entered the house. It was very beautiful and filled with friendly environments. "Sirius, you'll stay with James in his room. I hope you don't mind that." Clarice said. "No not at all. As a matter of fact I feared sleeping in our dormitory in Gryffindor tower all alone for the next two weeks. And now I'm here." James grabbed Sirius arm and ran upstairs to his room with him.

"Cathrina, I know you were practicing magic, just go on. Perhaps Sirius and James could tell you something about the things they'd already done in Hogwarts." Cathrina nodded and ran upstairs. She knocked at the door of James room. "Come in Cat." James voice said. "Hi … I wanted to ask you if you could tell me some of the spells you already learned." "Well, most of them you already manage. The Feraverto Spell, the Levitation Spell." James told her every thing. Cathrina was surprised she knew almost all of this charms and had no problem with them.

"I have to say, you are really a very bright witch Cathrina. You could give Pat a run for her money, really." Cathrina started to laugh at that comment. Suddenly Cathrina threw a pillow right in James face and James threw it back. The pillows flew across the whole room and no magic was done. Cathrina was astonished how good that game worked. She had never tried it before. One of her Muggle friends had told her of it. Although she was the daughter of two wizards Cathrina went to a Muggle primary school and she loved it. Everyone was really nice and everyone liked her. She had her magic under control and no one noticed she was a witch.

James never went to a Muggle school, that was why he never met many Muggle children.

"Come on lets go outside. I want to tease little Vernon." James said. "Oh James, leave him alone you know nobody likes him." Cathrina said trying to stay serious. "Oh come on Cat, that'll be fun." James said smirking. Cathrina gave in and the three children ran outside. The moment they stepped outside and immediately James could see Vernon Dursley behind the trees spying. Vernon was lucky that Clarice seemed to know what James was up to and asked him and the other two to come in again and help her.

"So what are you planning to do with poor Vernon this holidays?"Clarice asled her two children who where smirkinh at her. "Nothing mom. You know we never do anything to Vernon." Cahtrina said. "Maybe you're not doing something rather that standing beside your brother while he does something. Howeverm you never bothered telling him to stop did you?" "She did mom, various times, she just wasn't able to stop me. After all she always began to laugh about the pranks I played to Vernon or his Margy." James told his mother. Sirius started laughing. This would turn out to be a really good first christmas holiday.

Clarice had managed to keep the three children inside the house for about three days, but then she didn't have any tasks left for them, so she allowed them to get outside.

"Vernon, I know you're out there, come out come out wherever you are!" James said sounding a bit too friendly. Vernon didn't come out, though he knew Cathrina already saw him. She didn't say something. She just loved James searching for Vernon everytime. Suddenly a girl yelled. "Vernon! Come in! You're not spying on these ugly Potters again, are you?" That was Vernons sister Marge. Cathrina disliked Marge more than she disliked Vernon and Marge didn't like Cathrina either. Everytime they accidently met they started to fight. All because some of Marges former friends were now friends of Cathrina and began to dislike Marge. Marge thought it was because Cathrina told them odd stories, and not because of her harsh behaviour.

"Dammit Marge! Shut up! I'm coming!" Cathrina could hear Vernon's voice. Then They could see Vernon climbing down one of the trees. Sirius caught a glimbse of Vernon and started to laugh. "You know that boy remembers me of a pig!" he said laughing wildly. "Yeah I thought that so many times. And when I hear him laughing he even sounds like a pig." James said laughing as well imitating Vernons laugh. The strange noise James made caused Cathrina to laugh as well and Mrs. Potter to realize the kids were out at the fence. "Kids, could you help me cleaning the dishes?" Mrs. Potter asked. "Oh mom Frasy, Klimber and Trubin could do that for us. Why should we do that?" James asked. "James! Mom is right! I mean Frasy, Klimber and Trubin have enough to do to clean up our rooms." Cathrina said.

She did not like the way James treated the House elfes sometimes. He always wanted to do them all the work he had to do. The rest of the Potter Family treated the house elfes like they were human. There were other Wizarding Families that treated House elfes like shit. Mrs. Potter disliked those people totally and she tought her two children to treat the family house elfes equally. Sirius only knew one house elf, Kreacher, and that one wasn't nice and friendly to him, although he was a part of his family. Frasy, Klimber and Trubin were diffrent, very diffrent. They were friendly to Sirius and brought him everything he wanted. This made Sirius willing to help the house elfes with their work as good as he could. He always cleaned his bed up, helped Mrs. Potter when she asked the Kids to help her so that the elfes wouldn't have to.

Although he helped very much in the Potter household, just to thank James Family, that they allowed him to stay with them, he didn't give up his mischievous side at all. He still loved to prank others. Mostly he pranked Vernon and Marge, but with common Muggle pranks. For example he filled balloons with meal or Water and threw it to the places he could see Vernon or Marge. At Chrismas he James and Cathrina had a big snowball fight and build a large snowman without magic. "I can't believe we had that much fun by playing completly without magic." Sirius said in the evening when the three kids all sat in James room talking.

"Well we do that all the time we are here. We can't use magic that often, because of Vernon. He should never see we are a wizarding family at first hand. He already is very suspicious about somehting strange going on in our house, thats the reason he's spying on us. When Cathrina was young he teased her and she got very angry and accidently lept him onto the top of that tree. Since then he believes tha something abnormal is going on in our family." James explained. Sirius couldn't stop laughing. "Well, he got really nasty you know. He said Loly, the cat I used to have at that time, is an ugly fuzzball and that I'm just as ugly as her. I got very angry and in the age of three I still had some problems controlling my magic. So he flew onto the top of the tree. His family naturally didn't believe him, that I jinxed him up there. They all said he climbed too high. Marge had to get him down. From that day on he swore to prove somehting wicked goign on here. Until now he didn't manage to prove it.

If he saw something or shot a photo Mom jinxed the camera so there would only be a picture of me and James playing with a ball or other things." Cathrina told Sirius laughing. He couldn't blieve it. The rest of the wizarding community would freak out if they would know what he just heared: A wizarding family so close to a Muggle that suspects them beeing wizards. "Kids get in here!" Clarice shouted. When Cathrina heared the voice of her aunt she yelled happily and ran inside.

When Sirius got in he stood there frozen. Right in front of him stood his transfiguration teacher Professor Minerva McGonagall. "I see you went with James then Black." She said smiling at him. It was the first time Sirius saw Professor McGonagall smile for the whole time he knew her. " Aunt Minerva ... can you show me some new spells?" Cathrina asked and Minerva laughed softly. "Not now. Perhaps later. I want to talk to your mother about something really serious." She said. Sirius looked up. He always had that problem. Everytime someone said "serious" he looked up thinking he was called and sometimes when he was called he thought they meaned "serious" instead of "Sirius".

"They do it everytime when she comes here from Hogwarts you know. They always need to talk about something serious. I belive it's only sister stuff and they don't want us to hear it, because we could tell others." James said Cathrina looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't think so. Didn't you see how Professor McGonagalls face went colder when she said that she needed to discuss something serious with your mother. I saw it." Sirius said. Now Cathrina looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't think you three should speculate about what the two are talking about. It's their buissness and theirs alone. If they want to tell you they will." Erik said and al three kids frightened, because they didn't hear Erik coming.

Cathrina ran up to her room while James and Sirius went into their room. "So do you have any idea of a good prank?" Sirius asked with anticipation. "Not at the moment you?" "Well, it's not really a good prank, but we could give that nosy Vernon guy a few really nasty Berty Bots every flavoured beans. I got a trick how to see which are the ugly ones." Sirius said. "No ... did that two years ago. He knows he shouldn't get sweets from anyone in league with me or Cathrina." James said. "We could prepare something for school I mean. I wanna come back with a few pranks."

"What about a singin feather. It sings whenever you try to write with it. And it forces the owner to sing as well. If you want to do this, please waint till I'm at school I wanna see you pulling it off. " Cathrina said standing in the door. "We could smuggle Radios into the school Filch would get really angry." Sirius said. We could also let Pixies into the school. We would definitly get some time off, till they get the Pixies out." James said. "That could be dangerous James. Don't that." Cathrina said and went outside again.

"What was that. First she helps us and then she tells us not to let the Pixies in." Sirius said a bit confused. "She likes pranks and jokes, as long as they're not against any rules." James said. "But most pranks are againt the rules." Sirius said. None of the three kids new that Clarice was crying downstairs. She just got told that her mother and her other sister got killed by the still very unknown Voldemort. This Christman wouldn't be like the others for her and Professor McGonagall.

In the evening Erik called the kids down for dinner. All sat together. Clarice and Professor McGonagall tried to look normal but sometimes all could see there was something wrong. "Mom, Aunt Minerva what's wrong with you two?" Cathrina asked sounding worried. "Nothing darling, nothings wrong. I'm not feeling very good today." Clarice said. However, all on the table knew that was only half the truth. Even Sirius, who didn't know Clarice Potter as good as James and Cathrina did realized something was wrong. "Come on, it's Christmas won't you sing something for us Randy?" Clarice asked Cathrina, whos secound name was Randiana. " No mom, I don't know what to sing and my voice is sounding bad at the moment." Cathrina said blushing madly. She knew that was a lie, but she didn't want to sing in front of one of James's new friends. Clarice nodded and switched her wand around.

Suddelny music started out of no where. The whole evening everyone was listening to Christmas carols and talking about Hogwarts. "We have a little house problem between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but this is was not unexpected. It's like every year. Slytherins beating Gryffindors down and the other way round. And I'm not glad to say that James is a member of one of the worst groups of Gryffindor first years againt the Slytherins. He's accompanied by Black here, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Patricia Phillips and Johanna Longbottom." Professor said looking at James. "I hope Cathrina here will find better company that understands the very important bonding of the four houses."

She said looking down to Cathrina who stad next to James. "I don't think I'm in bad company. They are wonderful. The problem are McNare, Malfoy, Sirius's cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa, and Snape." James said looking at his aunt. Sirius looked at her too, he expected her to explode right now. "James, I know that they're not as nice as they should be, but try not to get into a big fight with them. First it's againt the rules. Secound, its not good for the bonding between the houses and thrid I don't want you to get hurt. Those Slytherins are stronger than you." She said and laid her hand on James's shoulder. "Now you three go to bed. Tomorrow you'll have to get up early." Clarice said and all three went up. Clarice followed them to say goodnight.


End file.
